


Happy Birthday

by R00bs_Teacup



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R00bs_Teacup/pseuds/R00bs_Teacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Arthur's Birthday, so Merlin makes him breakfast. </p><p>For WritingUpsideDown, on Tumblr (writingupsidedown.tumblr.com), for their birthday.</p><p>this is somehow only half the comic, I am terrible at images clearly where the eff the first bit go??? Idk. It's available on dreamwidth where I will be paying more attention https://saxifactumterritum.dreamwidth.org/2471.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writingupsidedown](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=writingupsidedown).



 


End file.
